1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to signal communications.
2. Background
As mobile networks evolve, greater numbers of communication technologies are being employed. Currently, mobile terminals are being developed for what are considered to be next-generation technology, while older terminals only support previous-generation technology. Both types of terminals, therefore, are limited in terms of their functionality and usefulness.